A to Z
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Hanya berisi tentang 26 drabble HaeHyuk. A sampai Z/Yaoi/BL/Wanna to read? PLEASE REVIEW / chapter 2 untuk balasan review A to Z nd Love? Love? Love!
1. Chapter 1

**EvilFoodSnow Present **

**Drabble Of HaeHyuk**

**A To Z**

**Pair : HaeHyuk Only**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Drabble**

**Disclaimer : HaeHyuk saling memiliki, but ChangKyuBum is mine!**

**Summary : Hanya berisi tentang 26 drabble HaeHyuk. A sampai Z.**

**Warn : Ada beberapa adegan yang sedikit err... Tapi gak sampe fatal kok~ Jadi terserah mau baca atau gak xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A. A**nchovy

Aku tidak pernah suka setiap ada yang memanggilku dengan nama monyet atau ikan teri Memang itu nicknameku, tapi ya begitulah, aku tidak suka.

"Hei Ikan teri!"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku saat Heechul hyung dengan santainya menyapaku dengan sebutan itu. Aish, padahal aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali!

"Heechul hyu-" Baru saja aku berniat protes, seseorang menoel bahuku dari belakang. Dengan malas kutolehkan kepalaku, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum terharu saat melihat Donghae mengancungkan sebuah papan dengan tulisan yang mau tak mau membuatku tersenyum manis.

'Fishy Love Anchovy. Kita pasangan ikan paling hebat sedunia!'

Dan semenjak itu, aku tidak mempermasalahkan nama panggilan Anchovyku lagi.

.

**B. B**aby

Donghae itu paling suka dengan anak-anak. Jika disuruh menjaga anak kecil, dia pasti dengan senang hati menerimanya. Seperti saat ini.

Aku duduk disamping Donghae yang sibuk bercanda dengan Minhyun, Anak dari sepupuku. Kuperhatikan dia yang asyik memainkan boneka-boneka milik Minhyun, membuat bocah berumur 2 tahun itu tertawa dengan riangnya.

Jujur aku sedikit iri dengan Donghae. Bagaimana dia yang dengan mudahnya bisa mengambil hati anak kecil seperti ini. Hah, padahal Minhyun itu keponakanku. Tapi nyatanya, dia dari tadi terus bermain dengan Donghae tanpa melirikku sama sekali.

"Hei baby, tidak mau bergabung?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lemas. "Kau saja. Aku tidak berbakat mengurus anak kecil." tolakku saat Donghae mengulurkan satu boneka milik Minhyun.

"Begitu?" Dia tampak mengerutkan keningnya. "Seharusnya kau belajar mulai sekarang, baby. Supaya kau bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak kita nantinya." lanjutnya ringan, lalu kembali bermain bersama Minhyun.

Dan aku? Hanya bisa melongo tidak mengerti.

.

**C. C**ute

"Menurutmu siapa yang paling keren diantara mereka?" Aku menunjukan foto Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Hangeng hyung pada Donghae yang sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya. Dia mendongak sebentar, lalu menunjuk foto Siwon sebagai jawaban.

Aku mengangguk-ngangguk, lalu kembali mengambil foto member lain. "Kalau yang paling tampan? Siwon, Kyuhyun, atau kau?"

"Tentu saja aku." Jawaban Donghae membuatku terkekeh menyetujui.

"Kalau yang paling imut?" Aku menunjukan foto Sungmin hyung, Ryeowook dan Henry, membuat Donghae mengernyit heran.

"Hanya mereka?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu saja. Mereka kan yang paling imut?" balasku heran.

Donghae tampak tidak setuju. Ia mengutak-atik ponselnya sebentar, lalu menunjukan satu foto padaku. "Menurutku, dia yang paling imut." jawabnya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa merona, memperhatikan fotoku yang melakukan aegyo saat berusaha mengembalikan mood Donghae yang memburuk.

Aish, `kapan dia mengambilnya?!

.

**D. D**ream.

"Apa mimpimu, baby?"

"Uh?" Aku mendongak, menatap Donghae heran. "Mimpiku?"

"Ya. Mimpimu."

"Mimpiku adalah berusaha untuk membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku dan kakak perempuanku. Kalau kau, Hae?"

Donghae tersenyum, mengacak rambutku pelan sebelum menjawabnya. "Mimpiku? Berusaha untuk selalu membuatmu bahagia saat bersamaku, baby."

.

**E. ELF**

"Aku mencintaimu, ELF!"

Aku berteriak semangat diatas panggung, melambaikan tanganku saat konser Super Show akan segera berakhir. Donghae yang berada disampingku ikut tersenyum, tiba-tiba menarikku lebih mendekat dan memelukku cukup erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, ELF!" teriaknya tidak kalah semangat. "Tapi aku juga mencintai Hyukjae. Tidak apa-apakan?" lanjutnya riang. Diiringi oleh teriakan riuh para ELF yang meneriakan nama couple kami tanpa menyadari wajahku yang langsung memerah karenanya.

.

**F. F**ishy

Ikan itu adalah nickname Donghae. Ikan selalu disangkut pautkan dengan Donghae. Dan ikan juga yang membuat nama couple kita menjadi lebih keren.

Pasangan ikan. Ikan Badut dan Ikan Teri. Hahaha...

.

**G. G**wiyomi.

"Baby, jangan marah padaku, oke? Aku hanya bercanda." Donghae menatapku dengan tampang memelas. Berusaha membuatku luluh dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

"Tidak mau." tolakku. Tetap mempertahankan sikap dinginku tanpa berniat menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya.

"Hyukkie baby~" Kali ini Donghae menarik-narik ujung kaos yang kupakai, persis seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta untuk dibelikan es krim.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!" Kulepaskan tangannya dari kaosku, membuat Donghae menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah, Hyukkie baby. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?" tanyanya memelas.

Aku menoleh, menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. "Jinjja?" tanyaku semangat. "Lakukan gwiyomi didepanku, dan aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Mwo? Gwiyomi?" Dia menatapku tidak percaya.

"Ne~!"

Dan selanjutnya aku hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat wajah tidak rela Donghae saat menyanyi gwiyomi didepanku.

.

**H. H**ate

Aku tahu kalau Donghae itu membenci warna pink. Donghae benci minuman keras. Dan dia benci kalau harus makan sendiri. Tapi ada satu kebenciannya yang entah kenapa membuatku selalu tersenyum saat mengingatnya.

"Aku benci saat kau atau aku mulai merasa bosan antara satu sama lain. Jadi, aku mohon agar kau tidak bosan denganku, baby. Karena aku juga tidak akan pernah bosan denganmu."

.

**I. I**deal Type

Tipe pacar ideal Donghae adalah orang yang selalu bisa menjaga dan memperhatikan dirinya. Dan yang selalu aku pertanyakan adalah, kenapa dia malah memacariku?

.

**J. J**uice

"Kemarikan jus stroberiku!" Aku menarik gelas jusku saat Donghae dengan santainya mengambil jus yang baru selesai kubuat. Kubalas tatapan tidak terima darinya dengan tatapan tergarang yang kupunya, berkacak pinggang setelah menaruh gelas jus dikonter dapur dibelakangku.

"Baby, aku juga mau~"

"Buat sendiri sana!" suruhku sebal. Meminum jusku dengan senang hati tanpa memperdulikan Donghae yang menatapku dengan tampang memelas.

Baru saja aku menaruh gelas jusku, Donghae sudah menarik lenganku mendekat. Berbisik ditelingaku yang sukses membuatku merinding. Terlebih pada kata-katanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membagi jusmu, aku akan memintanya dengan paksa, baby." bisiknya pelan, lalu membungkam mulutku dengan bibirnya dan mulai mengekplotasinya dengan lihai.

.

**K. K**iss

Aku menatap foto ciuman Donghae di drama terbarunya dengan hati yang meletup-letup emosi. Bagaimana tidak? Donghae berciuman! Dan itu artinya bibirnya tidak suci/? lagi!

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Aku tersentak, buru-buru menutup laptopku tapi gagal karena tangan Donghae lebih dulu menahan layar laptopku. Mengamati apa yang ditampilkan layar laptopku dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau mencari tahu tentang dramaku?" tanyanya dengan nada heran, sekaligus jahil. "Ciumannya lagi." Aku bisa merasakan wajahku mulai memanas, dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Aku hanya penasaran." sahutku tidak peduli. "Ngomong-ngomong, scenemu itu cukup bagus."

Donghae mengernyit, sebelum akhirnya tertawa geli. "Kau cemburu ya?" tuduhnya.

"Siapa yang cemburu? Tadi aku kan memberi pujian!" elakku kesal.

"Tidak usah mengelak, sayang~" ujarnya geli. "Mau kutunjukan scene ciumanku yang jauh lebih bagus dan... panas?" Dia menyeringai, membuat otakku langsung menderingkan tanda bahaya kalau tidak cepat-cepat kabur dari sini.

"Err Donghae, sepertinya aku lupa harus memberi makan Choco. Jadi sepertinya aku harus-mmpph-" Dan terlambat karena Donghae sudah membungkamku dengan sebuah ciuman panas yang membuatku hanya bisa mendesah dibuatnya.

.

**L. L**ike

Donghae itu suka strawberry.

Donghae itu suka memakai topi.

Donghae itu suka wafle.

Dan Donghae itu suka...

"Apa yang paling kau sukai, Hae?" Aku bertanya sambil menatap Donghae yang sibuk dengan naskah dramanya. Ia mendongak, menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Suaramu."

"Eh?"

"Ya, suaramu yang mendesah saat dibawahku, baby."

Ugh! Dasar pevert!

.

**M. M**iss

Aku berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas kasur. Melirik ke arah kalender lalu mendesah keras-keras.

Kududukan tubuhku, mengacak rambutku frustasi sambil melirik kembali melirik ke arah kalender. Huwaaa... kapan hari minggu datang?

Bosan dengan tingkah anehku dari tadi, aku segera beranjak berdiri. Berniat pergi keruang tengah untuk berkumpul dengan member lain, saat ponselku tiba-tiba bergetar dan menampilkan nama pria itu.

Segera saja aku menekan tombol jawab, membuat layar ponselku menampilkan wajah tampannya lalu meneriakinya sampai nyaris mengeluarkan air mata.

"Lee Donghae sialan! Kenapa baru menghubungiku? Aku merindukanmu, ikan babo!"

.

**N. N**emo

Donghae itu pencinta nemo. Setiap ada kesempatan, dia pasti akan menonton flim itu tanpa pernah merasa bosan sama sekali.

Dan kecintaannya terhadap Nemo itu membuatku merasa cemburu berat. Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih dia cintai? Nemo apa aku?!

.

**O. O**ver

"Ya, Lee Donghae! Kau itu kenapa sih?" Aku menghempaskan tangan Donghae yang terus menarikku daritadi. Dia itu kenapa? Aku kan masih mengobrol dengan Siwon tadi!

*Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Kau bohong!" tuduhku cepat.

Donghae mendengus. "Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Siwon."

"Aku dan dia kan hanya sekedar-"

"Tidak boleh!"

EH?!

"Pokoknya. Kau. Tidak. Boleh. Terlalu. Dekat. Dengan. Member. Lain."

Aku cemberut. "Ya, Donghae-"

"Tetap tidak." Dan dia langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Ck, bagaimana aku bisa membahas masalah dance kalau begitu?" Aku mendengus pelan. "Kalau cemburu bilang saja. Dasar berlebihan!" lanjutku sambil tertawa geli.

Hei, tapi kalau dia berlebihan bukankah artinya dia mencintaiku?

.

**P. P**roposal.

"Ayo menikah."

Heh?

Aku melongo tolol. Menatap tak percaya pada Donghae yang menatapku dengan tampang seriusnya. Dia mengajaku menikah? Serius?

"Err... tadi kau bilang apa, Donghae?"

"Ayo kita menikah." Ulangnya, kali ini lebih tegas. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Tinggal menunggu jawabanmu."

Aku meremas ujung taplak meja yang menjadi tempat makan malam kami. Tepatnya makan malam romantis yang Donghae pesankan untukku. Benar-benar situasi yang sangat cocok untuk kau melamar seseorang. Dan itu... err, membuatku semakin gugup saja.

"Jawabanmu, baby?" Dia menatapku penuh harap, membuatku jadi semakin gugup untuk sekedar menganggukan kepala dan menerima lamarannya.

Ya Tuhan, ini serasa membunuhku!

"Aku..." Kugigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan rasa gugup yang mendera. Sungguh, ini lebih parah daripada saat debutku dulu!

"Ya?"

Ayolah, katakan saja mau dan ini akan selesai, Hyukjae!

"Aku... mau!"

Dan yeaah! Aku menunjukan gummy smileku, diiringi dengan senyuman terimakasih Donghae yang langsung memasangkan cincin dijari manisku dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Gomaweo, Baby~"

.

**Q. Q**uestion

Banyak sekali yang kupertanyakan dari hubunganku dengan Donghae.

Kenapa Donghae bisa mencintaiku?

Kenapa Donghae memilih untuk menyatakan perasaannya padaku, dan aku yang mengangguk menyetujui?

Kenapa Donghae lebih memilih untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungan ini-yang jelas tidak normal-dan memilih untuk melanjutkannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi?

Aku sudah bertanya pada Donghae, tapi bukannya mendapatkan jawaban, aku malah menemukan satu pertanyaan yang sulit lagi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau mengerti. Kau hanya perlu bertahan untuk menyukaiku, dan aku juga bertahan untuk itu. Bukannya ini takdir?"

Emm...Takdir?

.

**R. R**eplay.

Ulang. Ulang. Ulang.

Satu kata yang semakin lama akan membuatmu semakin bosan jika terus melakukannya. Sudah kubilang, ulang kan?

Aku menghela nafas, menselonjorkan kedua kakiku diatas lantai, kembali meminum minuman dingin yang kubeli sebelum latihan dance tadi. Melelahkan memang, karena aku terus mengulang-ulang gerakan yang baru saja kuciptakan kemarin malam karena tidak sempurna, menurutku.

Aku kembali mengulang ingatanku kemarin malam saat berhasil menciptakan gerakan itu. Menghela nafas saat yakin tidak ada yang terlewat, tapi entah kenapa membuatku tetap merasa tidak pas.

"Gerakan tadi mengharuskanmu untuk melakukannya secara berpasangan. Itu yang membuatnya terlihat kurang karena kau melakukannya seorang diri sejak tadi."

Aku tersentak. Segera mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap sang pemilik suara. Dan ah... dia~

"Donghae~ya!" Aku berteriak senang, bergegas memeluk pemuda berambut brunette itu dengan erat. Melepaskan rasa rinduku saat kembali melihatnya. Dia sibuk dengan grup jadwalnya, dan aku tahu tentang itu.

"Kau lelah?" Dia mengusap peluh yang mengalir dikeningku, mengecupnya sekilas lalu kembali menatapku dengan tatapan teduhnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Ingin mengulangnya denganku?" tanyanya, tersenyum manis. "Aku sudah cukup hapal dengan gerakan dancemu tadi. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita sempurnakan berdua?"

Aku tersenyum cerah. "Ide bagus!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak mengutuk kata 'ulang' pada pagi itu. Ah~ kata ulang ada bagusnya juga. Jika aku bersama Donghae. Ulang dan ulang. Haha...

.

**S. S**uprise.

"Donghae, kita mau kemana?" Untuk kesekian kalinya aku bertanya, kali ini dengan nada kesal yang lebih mendominasi karena ikan cucut itu tidak mau menjawabku sama sekali. Bahkan mataku sekarang dalam keadaan ditutup dengan kain. Aish!

"Kau akan tahu nanti, baby~" Sahut Donghae tanpa dosa. Dia mengiringku kesuatu tempat, lalu berhenti dan mendudukanku pada sebuah kursi.

"Donghae, ini dima-"

"Sssttt." Donghae memotong ucapanku, mencium sebentar puncak kepalaku lalu membuka ikatan kainnya pelan-pelan. "Jangan membuka matamu sebelum aku suruh, arra?" pesannya. Sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Nah, sekarang buka matamu, baby~"

Aku membuka kelopak mataku secara perlahan, mendadak ingin menangis saat melihat apa yang disiapkan Donghae untukku. Sebuah kebun mini penuh dengan tanaman strawberry dan segala hal berbau strawberry.

"Happy birthday, Hyukkie baby~ Aku mencintaimu."

.

**T. T**hankyou

"Gomaweo." Aku tersentak saat Donghae tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. Diletakan dagunya diatas bahuku, membuatku sedikit bergidik saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya disekitar leherku.

"Kenapa berterimakasih?" Aku berbalik, balas memeluknya dan menatap matanya yang kini memerangkapku dalam pandangan teduhnya.

"Aku berterimakasih untuk banyak hal." Dia tersenyum, sangat tampan. "Berterimakasih karena kau masih tetap berada disampingku, karena kau selalu ada untukku, karena kau peduli padaku, dan hal lainnya."

Aku merona, menenggelamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya. Berharap Donghae tidak menyadari wajah memerahku.

"Dan yang paling penting. Karena sudah terlahir didunia ini, lalu mengijinkanku untuk mengenalmu, Terimakasih."

.

**U. U**ndescribe

Tidak terdeskripsikan.

Perasaanku terhadap Donghae, sama sekali tidak terdeskripsikan.

Sudah berkali-kali aku mencari pembanding perasaanku terhadapnya. Tapi, aku selalu merasa kurang pas. Tidak pernah benar.

Seolah... tidak ada pembanding sama sekali.

Apa karena aku terlalu mencintainya ya?

.

**V. V**oice

Aku selalu suka saat Donghae bernyanyi.

Suaranya menenangkan dan lembut. Membuatku merasa tenang setiap ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku.

Pokoknya aku suka jika Donghae sudah mulai menyanyi. Karena aku menyukai suaranya.

Ah salah. Aku menyukai dirinya. Hehe...

.

**W. W**edding.

Momen yang paling tidak pernah kulupakan adalah saat dimana aku dan Donghae menikah. Di dalam gereja, dengan seorang pastur yang berdiri didepan kami serta keluarga dan teman terdekat kami.

"Aku, Lee Donghae. Menerima Lee Hyukjae untuk menjadi istriku. Bersumpah untuk selalu bersama dan menjaganya. Selalu mencintanya dalam suka dan duka, hingga maut memisahkan."

"Aku, Lee Hyukjae. Menerima Lee Donghae untuk menjadi suamiku. Bersumpah untuk selalu setia dan berbakti padanya. Mencintanya dalam suka dan duka, hingga maut memisahkan."

Dan diiringi dengan suara merdu piano, kami berdua sah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Benar-benar momen yang tidak pernah bisa kulupakan.

"Silahkan mencium pasangan anda."

Ah, apalagi ditambah dengan ciuman itu.

.

**X. X**mass

"Selamat natal, Hae!" Aku berseru riang, menyambut natal pertama dikeluarga baruku bersama Donghae.

Donghae sendiri hanya tersenyum, menarikku untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya dan meletakan dagunya di atas bahuku.

"Selamat natal juga, baby~" ucapnya lembut. "Dan aku berharap, hujan salju akan lebat malam ini."

Aku mengerutkan keningku heran. "Kenapa?"

"Agar kita bisa merasa dingin diantara kegiatan panas kita nanti. " sahutnya, menyeringai mesum lalu secepat kilat melumat bibirku.

.

**Y. Y**ou

Kata-kata yang paling kusuka didunia adalah You.

You. Kau. Donghae~

.

**Z. Z**oo

"Eunhae~ya, pelan-pelan. Jangan lari, arra?"

"Ne, appa~"

"Ayo kesini. Lihat jerapahnya itu."

"Wua... itu harimau~"

"Nah, kalau yang disampingnya itu singa. Apa sayang? Si-nga?"

Aku tersenyum sambil menatap Donghae yang bermain dengan anak kecil dalam gendongannya. Lebih memilh memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan senyum manis yang tersungging di bibirku.

Yah... 2 orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupkku. Lee Donghae-suamiku, dan permata kecil kami.

Eunhae. Lee Eunhae.

**END**

Uhuks... Aku gak tau betapa kacaunya FF ini TT

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya! HARAP REVIEW!


	2. Balasan Review AtoZ nd Love Love Love!

Review A to Z

azihaehyuk : Hahaha... terimakasih ^^ Ta cuma asal bikin ini._. Terimakasih atas review dan supportnya ^^

Zimalaca-ELF : Ne, dan terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^

futari-chan : Benar. Ini semua Eunhyuk PoV. Benarkah? Ah, terimakasih sudah mau membantu Ta untuk mengkritik dan memberi review ^^

Baek Ji Hye : Masih manisan gula xD Haha, jadi Eunhyuk? Eon juga *plak* Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^

Cloudyvu : Hahaha... awas nanti dikira gila xD Memangnya semanis itu? Ta rasa ini biasa saja ._. Jujur Ta sampai pusing ngebayangin moment mereka xD Silahkan ^^ Terimakasih sudah mereview ne?

chocorhyukie : Masih manisan gula daripada FF ini. Hahah, terimakasih sudah mereview ^^

Ditassi : Terimakasih atas penilaiannya dan reviewnya ^^ Ini sangat membantu :D

nanazxzz : Jangan sampai dikira gila xD Oke, Ta akan buat setelah semua FF chapter Ta selesai :D Ditunggu ne? Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^

coycoy : Haha... ayo jadi eunhae shipper xD Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^

NadiasaviraELF : Haha... Donghae kan memang mesum xD Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^

Reviews Love? Love? Love!

rani . gaem . 1 : Haha... jinjja? Padahal ini FF abal. Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^

azihaehyuk : Ta tidak membuat sequel lagi untuk ini. Maaf :( Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^

Reezuu608 : Haha... iya, si Kyu memang perlu ditindas xD Terimakasih sudah mereview juga ^^

Zhouhee1015 : Haha... terimakasih juga untuk reviewnya ^^

Baek Ji Hye : Silahkan digigit, ikan piranha keluaran terbaru xD Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^

Ditassi : Donghae nyolot gara-gara Hyuk bikin sebel xD Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^

nanaxzz : Maaf, Ta tidak buat sequel lagi :( Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^

Guest : Sama-sama dan terimakasih kembali sudah mau mereview ^^

HHSHelvieJjang : Maaf, Ta tidak membuat sequel lagi :( Itu supaya Hae mau nyatain perasaan ke hyuk xD Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^

Pramudya : Haha, gomaweo... terimakasih sudah mereview ^^


End file.
